A conventional pull-out faucet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,921 and contains a right-angle valve block accommodated in a hollow body from an opening. In assembly, the cold-water inlet tube, the hot-water inlet tube, and the mixing outlet tube are in connection with and are inserted through the right-angle valve block from the opening until the right-angle valve block is fixed. The mixing valve is housed in the opening.
However, before the right-angle valve block is fixed, it stocks in the opening and cannot move into the hollow body. Furthermore, the right-angle valve block friction with the opening easily. When the cold-water inlet tube and the hot-water inlet tube are made of metal, they cannot bend and deform, hence water leaks among the cold-water inlet tube, the hot-water inlet tube, and the right-angle valve block.
A size of the right-angle valve block is less than an inner diameter of the opening to reduce using versatility.
Furthermore, each of the cold-water inflow tube, the hot-water inflow tube, and the mixing outflow tube has outer threads so as to screw with the right-angle valve block, but it takes long time to screw the cold-water inflow tube, the hot-water inflow tube, and the mixing outflow tube with the right-angle valve block.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.